A New Addition?
by LuVsUx
Summary: I know OC's are un-original but hey, it's my first "FIC." Shide(Shee-Day) my own addition 2 TT, pairs: NA 4 now. RR.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A New Addition?

)) LuVsUx ((

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Justice League.

A/N: It's my first time...So don't Flame...

My name is Shide, I moved to Jump City when I was fourteen with my parents. We moved from place to place constantly, I know not of where I was born nor do I know nothing of where my family, if any, is located. It all started here in Jump City, how I dread the memories of long past, two years ago...

Everyday my mother and father would say goodbye, each going to their seemingly normal jobs, in this seemingly normal city. Jump City was a dream come true, their was hardly any criminals, the beach was miraculous, and everything was perfect. All good things, though, come to and end. One night around two or three in the mourning, I forget, I awoke to a strange noise coming from the basement. My father never lets me in there, he keeps it under lock whenever he's asleep or off to work. Anywho, back to the basement, I was tired and a little hungry when this cracking sound woke me. My mother didn't hear it at all, she's a very VERY hard sleeper. Since the sound came from the basement, I shrugged it off and went to the kitchen, which was down the hall.

I was right in the middle of eating scraps of cold pizza and sprinkling tofu on it, I like tofu I'm not a vegetarian but still its tasty. I heard the basement door open but since it was pitch black I didn't notice who came out. I don't have a sister or pets, and my father and mother wouldn't bring guests into the house after midnight, so of course I thought it was my father. Still tired, I didn't say anything or take another bite, so I heard footsteps heading for the main bedroom, my parents room.

I started eating again when I noticed that my dad left the basement door open, as curious as I was I felt it was an once in a life time opportunity to see what lay hidden in the, "forbidden," room. I sneaked from my place at the kitchen counter, not making one little sound, as I crept closer to the basement door, I could feel my heart pounding with anticipation. I was just moments away from opening the door, I felt so nervous, once before I came near this door looking for my father, when he seen me trying to open the door, he quickly scolded me and told me never to even bother trying to get in. So naturally when your doing something that your parents don't want you to, I was feeling a little doubtful.

I grasped the door knob with my right hand, moist with sweat and a little bit of ketchup, I had a bit of trouble keeping a hold of it, trying not to make a sound. I managed to get the door halfway open when it happened. It was so sudden, and I'm sure I almost wet myself, for the first time in my life, my mind went blank, it took me a couple of seconds to regain my composure. It was the beginning of a play that would have me as it's leading role, and my parents as dispensable extras.

When I was opening the door slowly, I heard a loud crash repeatedly, with each crash I heard her screaming. The sound of bones and cartilage snapping against her bedroom wall, blood curdling screams as she was being forced into the wall. Within seconds it was over, horrified by the sounds of my mother being mutilated and her body falling to the ground with a low squishing sound. I didn't notice the basement door open, as it was slowly opening with a low creaking noise. A scene that will stay with me till' the day I die, I felt as though I was in a horrible nightmare...

There laying on the ground was my father, ...dead. His body was mangled in such a fashion that it seemed as if his bones were shattered into tiny pieces and his limp body used as a crash test dummy. Blood was still oozing from his nose, mouth, and ears. At the sight of my one and only father, my mind was racing and my stomach churning. I stood there a couple feet from my father, I collapsed, on the ground laying in his blood, I found myself getting sick in the stomach, I vomited. Pieces of chewed up pizza, and small chunks of tofu, splattered against the blood stained floor.

I was dizzy from the sudden shock of it all, it just dawned on me that the cracking noise that awoke me, was the sound of my father dying. How could all of this happen? Why me? Why them? Questions raced through my mind. I remember thinking that it all must be a messed nightmare, I would wake up in the mourning and see the smiling faces of my mother and father. How I wish that it was just a dream, but some wishes don't come true, it was real, all of it. It was after I threw up that I noticed that my fathers body and I were not the only ones occupying the basement. Behind me, was the murderer, the one who destroyed my seemingly normal, perfect life.

He, I will never forget either, his graying hair, those shallow eyes, the maroon colored robes with dark gray lining and his annoyingly calm voice filled with evil as he said, "Ah, the child..." Right as the words came out his mouth, my blood was burning, almost every emotion was coming at me full force, Anger, Pain and sorrow were the worst of it. He spoke again, " Hear me boy, I'm here to take you away from this place, no worries though, you will be back but when you return you will help me take over this world, HAHAHAHA!!! His laugh was begging me, bidding me to stand and kill him. I was stupid and reckless, without knowing it I rose and struck him in the face. However hard I hit him, it did not phase him. This time instead of speaking he grabbed me by my neck and threw me to the wall opposite him.

As I hit the ground my vision was blurring, Next thing I know the ceiling was knocked down, and a tall man wearing a black and emerald green suit came crashing in. I recognized him as the Green Lantern, I had seen many reports in the news about the justice league, and seeing him made me less scared. He ran over to me after he noticed my fathers body on the ground. He shook me and said, "Hey, Hey kid what happened here?!?" Most likely one of the neighbors heard the commotion with my mother, and phoned the police, who in turn probably told the Green Lantern.

I struggled to talk, my mouth was dry and I was really their mentally at the time. Eventually though I managed to tell him about the strange man who had killed my parents. I noticed his eyes shoot up in alarm as I said this, because it seemed that the murderer wanted to leave a message. From who knows where his voice echoed, "I will get what I came for, but for now it'll have to wait. Farewell..." His voice trailed off. The Green Lantern looked back down at me and said, "Do you know who that was, and what it is he wanted?" I shook my head 'no'.

Getting some strength back in my legs I beckoned him to help me up. About that time I started to remember the events, those emotions came at me again, but this time it was different. My head was filled with excruciating pain, as I slid down back on my knees yelling in pain, I was clutching my head. GL was startled and was trying to figure out what was going on. Then by what GL has told me, my eyes went into a glowing dark blue, as the room was starting to shake. Large circles of light illuminated the ground encircling me, with my mind on the pain I didn't notice. Within seconds the pain was too unbearable and I howled with pain one last time. At the same exact time that it happened the circles on the ground immediately shot into the air and destroyed what was left of the ceiling and roof. As the pillars of energy came down back to the ground, I passed out.

This would be the beginning to my story that led me to these steps, in the doorway of Titans Tower...

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How's that for the prologue? Was it all right? Was their enough gore and sick crap to make you queasy? Well Review and tell me, I can't possibly do this alone if it's to be a good story. I could use some pointers too. Can't a guy get some help around here?......REVIEW!!!

You see that button right there?

.............no not that one....

...move a lil to the left...

...keep going....

.....oh 2 far...

...OK a lil 2 the right...

..THERE!....

....NO WAIT STOP!!...

...I SAID STOP!!!....

...DAMN!!!!...


	2. Titans Test

**A New Addition?**

_LuVsUx_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Justice league.

Chapter 1: Titans Test.

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon at titans tower, the sun was bright and no clouds were in the sky. People scattered the walkways all over Jump City, going to the mall, fast food places, and the real hotspot, the beach. Across the city was a building of which five teenage crime fighters lived, which strangely enough, was shaped in a giant, "T." Inside this big, "T," were a group of superhero teens formed by the Justice League, to train them for the future ahead, they were named the Teen Titans.

Like every typical day, two of the titans sat at the main room playing video games with much effort. Cyborg, a suped-up mecha-human, and Beastboy, an animal shapeshifter, played their newly bought edition of, "Super Wombat Ninja Fighting Action III, The Directors Cut." They played their game enthusiastically, yelling taunts and laughing constantly at each other. Sitting at another end of the couch sat Raven, a mystical half-demon, reading a book about who-knows-what. As Raven read her book quietly, she occasionally tried to silence the two, but her monotonous voice was drowned out by the laughter, unheard.

Entering the main room another two of the titans, Starfire, an ex-tameranian grand ruler, and Robin, leader of the titans with no superpowers at all, having their own conversation. "No star, taking a leak means that I need to go to the bathroom." he said explaining common Earth knowledge to Starfire. "Oh, but why must you take a vegetable to the bathroom?" she said with a look of utter confusion. "Forget it star, I'll tell you later." As the two walked into the main room, they sat at the table near the kitchen, which was connected to the same room.

"So Robin, where were you and Starfire, huh? Beastboy said smiling at Robin. "You guys were in your room for like, hours." "Ya know you aint supposed to advantage of alien chicks Robin, what kinda leader does it with his teammates?" Cyborg said, his eyes still glued on the TV. At this Robin turned a bright shade of red, noticing the change of color in Robin, Beastboy jumped up and turned his back to Robin running his hands over himself and making kissing noises.

Anger rising, Robin snatched up one of the blue fuzzy pieces of food in the refrigerator and chucked it at Beastboy, smacking him directly in the face. "Ewww, what is this? Is it another one of Starfires food thingies." Gagging on the chunks of it that flew into his mouth, he spat it out into the air landing on the floor near Raven. As it hit the ground with a soundly squish it splattered, pieces of it hitting her in the face. "Oh, thats attractive." she said wiping away the regurgitated filth. "I'm going to the roof to meditate." She stood up and went for the door.

Right as she reached the sliding metal door, the doorbell rang, surprisingly it sounded like the communicator. "Hey Raven, since your up can you get the door." Robin yelled from his place at the table. She stopped abruptly, and changed directions going for another sliding metal door. She went through the hallway leading to the elevator, as she approached the elevator she glanced out the windows lining the hallway walls. Outside out in the water were a group of teenagers playing with a ball in the water, occasionally she wondered how it would feel like to be one of those teens, having fun, playing games in the water, going to a public school and not having to deal with villains every week.

She went into the elevator pressing the button that would bring her down to the bottom floor. In the background elevator music was playing, loud beats came from the speakers as techno started blazing throughout the small compartment. "Stupid Cyborg, he just has to customize everything." her eyes shined a glowing white as black aura enveloped the speakers blocking out the sound. When the elevator reached the bottom floor, the elevator doors opened to a long tall hallway with a red carpet leading to the giant doors that lead outside.

When she arrived at the doors she pressed a small button on the side of the wall, the sound of gears turning echoed through the large room. As the doors opened a person wearing a tight black T-shirt which showed the outline of his muscles with the words, "Stop Following Me!" on the back He wore black slightly baggy pants with metal studs lining the sides, his black hair was slicked back into spikes pointing behind him and some dark blue colored bangs were spiked down covering his eyes. With him he held a fairly large skateboard backpack and a small envelope.

Staring at the stranger, Raven noticed the envelope and spoke her oh so monotonous voice. "So, you new to the post office or something?" Her own eyes covered under the hood of her cloak. "Hi, the name's Shide, nice to meet you, by what Batmans told me, you must be Raven." As he said this he held out his hand. Raven looked at his hand and continued, "Who are you? Why are you here? and how do you know Batman?" she said folding her arms. Realizing she wasn't going to shake his hand, he retracted it and nervously replied. "Well like I said my name is Shide, uh, I'm here to join the Teen Titans, and I used to live in the Justice League HQ."

Behind Raven the sound of loud music was heard coming from the elevator, walking out Robin came to greet the newcomer. "Hey, nice to meet you, you must be Shide, I was informed by Batman just now about your arrival." At this he shook Shides hand. "Hold up, this guy's joining the team?" Raven said behind Robin. "Thats was the plan, why? Whats wrong? Robin answered plainly. "Well this isn't some pansy cheerleading team, we're the Teen Titans we don't just let anybody in." Raven said directly to Shide. Pulling Robin away from earshot she spoke to the masked boy wonder. "Don't you remember Terra, the backstabbing blonde bimbo?" She said coldly. "Well yeah, but this is different he was recommended by the Justice League" he said.

Both looked back at Shide, he was playing around with a feather which was floating around him. "Well he should at least show us what he brings to the table." Raven said walking back to Shide. Robin stayed where he was and called out to Raven and Shide, "Okay then, Raven, Shide lets go out to the Training Area. I'll get the others, Raven bring him out there." With that he left. Without saying a word, Raven went outside and shut the door behind her and Shide, "This way..."

As Raven led Shide around the tower they passed by a sign which read, 'Training Area, straight ahead.' It took a couple of minutes to get to the Training Area, but when they got there, the whole team had been standing around talking. When everyone saw Shide, they went quiet, until Beastboy broke the silence. "Woah, you related to Raven or something? What's with all the black? Beastboy said laughing at what Shide looked like. As Shide stood there he smiled and pointed at Beastboy, "Oh my god, it's a Christmas Elf, is it December already?" After he said that everything was silenced, a small breeze blew by, then, as if all the air in the world was filled with laughing gas, everyone pointed and laughed at Beastboy. Even Raven smiled, but as she did this a black spark of energy blew Shide of his feet as he fell to the ground.

Getting up to his feet, he dusted all the dirt that was clinging to his shirt and pants. "What was that?" he said fixing his hair. "Sorry 'bout that, see Raven's powers are controlled by her emotions, so..." he was cut off by Raven, "I have to keep my emotions in check, meaning if I let an emotion out something might happen, like you just witnessed." Shide thought for a moment, then just shrugged and turned to Robin. "So, why are we out here?" Robin signaled Cyborg to start up the obstacle program on the control systems. "Before you officially join the Titans, we want to know your abilities. So, when I give the signal your to go through the obstacle course all the way to the finish line."

As Shide got into position Robin asked once more if he was ready, with a nod of his head he showed his approval. "Okay then, Cyborg when I say start the program at the highest level, all right. Ready. Get set. GO!!! With a running start, Shide made his way to the first obstacle, as he was drawing near laser guided weapons rose from underneath large rocks and plants. Dodging the blasts from the gun turrets he pulled back his hands as it glowed a dark red and flung them forward as if throwing something, at that same time, circular pools of light were glowing from the ground in front of him. When he threw his hands forward the pools of light shot out dark red spikes of energy towards the automated weaponry, destroying all that it pierced.

"Did you see that? His hands were all glowy like and spikes shot from the ground." Beastboy said aloud in awe with the show of Shides power. "That could be useful when he's fighting long range." Robin said to no one in particular, watching Shide run to the next obstacle. Shide started off with a pretty good start, he managed to destroy the lasers with no problem. While running further he saw the next obstacle, in a large line a dozen armed robots stood blocking the path to another obstacle, each with what looked like large laser type weapons. When he was within the range of the blasters, each of the robots started firing a barrage of lasers towards Shide.

Just like the obstacle before he easily dodged each of the lasers, though this time he didn't use the power he used before. This time he fought close-quarters, ducking down from a blast from a nearby robot, he swiped the robot off its legs and grabbed it by its arms, throwing it into another nearby robot, destroying both. Without knowing it one of the robots grabbed him from behind, as he was surprised the other nine robots did the same, each piling on top of him. Underneath the pile of robots a familiar pool of light, this time bigger, lay on the ground with the robots directly on top. Within a second an explosion of spikes shot from the ground stabbing the robots into the air. In the middle of the spikes was Shide, covered in the light with dozens of red spikes coming out of him like a human pin cushion.

"He could also use his powers defensively, thats useful." Raven said in her meditating stance, reading her book. "Well lets see what he does on the last obstacle." Robin said watching the timer on the control panel. As the red spikes retracted back into Shide, the light vanished. All ten of the robots fell to the ground sparking as electricity surged around the metal plating. Shide continued on, running at a mad dash to compensate for wasted time, onto the last obstacle.

The finish line was soon in sight, it was just about a hundred meters away. A large circular hole was in the way of him and the end of the test, but as he was running towards it, a large platform rose from inside the hole with a single robot in the center. When Shide got to the platform, he noticed that the robot was all alone, so it must've been stronger than the previous ones. Watching the scene, the titans all gasped except Robin. "Robin, Why is Slade here?!?" Starfire said confused at seeing someone who had recently died. As everyone else looked at Robin, he gave a knowing smile and said, "It's one of the 'robot' Slades he sent after me. I reprogrammed it as a training simulator. How else do you think I started holding my own when fighting him?" "Oh yeah, I remember, you asked me for that computer programming book last year." Cyborg said summing up the memory. "Well lets see how he goes up against an almost real villain...?

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So Was it a good place to put in a cliffy? I was wondering where to put it in. Well in the next chapter Shide fights, "Slade." and gets his scores from the Titans. We'll also get to know the his weakness and he has his first fight with an actual TT villain. If it was okay, Review! But if it doesn't then...Review and tell me why it sucked so bad. Criticism is a helpful... Whatever...L8R.


End file.
